


Once upon a hero

by Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Different Worlds, Disney, Fairy Tales, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hiro receives a text message wich asks if he wants to see his brother again, he goes on a search to find the place, wich will be shocking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a hero

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of the first fanfics without shipping, but it will contains some humour.  
> I hope you guys will like it.  
> This is an official chapter 0, because the real story starts in the next chapter.
> 
> Edit: This fanfic probably won't ever be finished.

Hiro looks at his phone, terrified of the text that arrived in his mailbox.

“Do you want to see your brother again?”  
  
Hiro slams his phone on his desk and wipes away the small tears. He doesn't want to think there is a possibility that Tadashi could be alive somewhere. Tadashi is dead, he buried him last year.  
He moves his phone to the side and continues to make his homework.  
  
“Hmpf, like Tadashi could come back from the dead”  
  
The silence of the class is interrupted by a sound of a cellphone. Hiro apologises to the teacher and looks at his phone to see he received another text from the same person.  
  
“To meet you brother again, go to the lab in the basement of school”  
  
The text gives him hope for some reason, even though he knows his brother is dead, the text feels like his brother could be alive.  
  
The class ends and Hiro runs out of the classroom. His steps echoes through the corridor to his lab.  
  
“The labs are all in this region, so the basement should be here too, right?”  
  
He walks all the way to the back of the corridor where he stumbles upon a blue wall. Nowhere was there any sign of a basement.  
Hiro starts to get mad and walks around the corridor again, looking for the basement.  
  
“Where can it be?”  
  
He enters his lab and sits down on the bed he placed there.  
  
“Why would I receive a text over a basement, that doesn't even exist, this person is just playing a trick on me for sure!”  
  
He throws his phone on his bed, what makes the phone bounce of it and slide under a big closet.  
Hiro walks to the closet and swallows. He hasn't been able to empty this closet, because it contains the clothes of Tadashi.  
  
He lays flat on the ground to get his phone. The closet is big and his arm can't reach his phone.  
  
“Stupid. Short. ARMS!”  
  
He finally reach the phone with his fingers but push it further away.  
That is the moment he noticed a hatch under the closet.  
  
“The basement”

 

He stands up and tries to push the closet to the side. He putts all his strength into it, but slips and falls.   
  
“AU!”  
  
A inflating sound is heard.  
  
“Hello, my name is baymax, what seems to be the matter, Hiro?”  
  
Hiro jumps up and takes Baymax by his arm.  
  
“Perfect timing, quick push this closet on the side!”  
  
Baymax looks at the closet and back to Hiro.  
  
“Does pushing this closet aside make you feel better?”  
  
Hiro laughs and pats Baymax.  
  
“Yes it will, buddy”  
  
Baymax turns his head, like it is doubting Hiro, but pushes the closet aside.  
Hiro smiles when the hatch appears to the outside. He jumps to the hatch and pulls it open.  
The hatch opens with a loud sound, making Hiro loose his balance and ending up in Baymax's arms.  
  
“Thank you, Baymax. I am statisfied with my care”  
  
Baymax turns around and returns to his charging station.  
With Baymax back into his station, Hiro walks down the dark stairs, using his phone as flashlight.  
The underground lab is dark and it doesn't take a long time before Hiro almost trips over something on the ground.  
He holds one hand against the wall to feel for a light switch. The walls feel and look dirty for as far as Hiro can see it with the tiny light on his phone.  
  
“Who builds a phone with such a small flash light function?”  
  
Finally he finds the light switch, which lights the room revealing a huge curtain with holes and coated in dust.  
Hiro pulls the curtain aside, only to get the biggest shock of his life.

 

“NO! I'm sure this thing was destroyed!”  
  
Before him stands a portal, one just like the ones he thought were destroyed.  
He walks closer. His body shaking from the shock.  
The computer next to the portal is old.  
  
“A DELL? I thought those weren't made anymore... this must be from around 2020..”  
  
He press the button to switch the computer on and a loud sound is heard through the room.  
  
“Windows 10? This thing is acient, why is this here?”  


He wipes the dust of the screen to see it clear. A green grass field is shown and the only thing on the desktop is a video file.  
He slides his finger over the old screen, only to see nothing happen.  
  
“Didn't they have touch screen in that time, how could those people work with this?”  
  
He looks around and sees a piece of ancient technology next to the desk.  
  
“So this is a mouse from that time...”  
  
He turns the mouse around.  
  
“A BALL? This mouse is older than this computer! Would this thing even work?”  
  
He moves the mouse over the desk.  
The mouse works and he clicks the video file.  
  
The file opens and shows a couple of old fashions scientists working on the portal. The scientists work with heavy tools and the work take a long time.  
After 30 minutes of watching Hiro skips the video file to the part where they start testing the portal.  
  
The portal shakes and a bright light is covering the screen. Only noises and screams are heard and the last thing that is seen is a wounded old man closing the curtain and saying.  
  
“This thing can never be activated again”

 

The video stops. Hiro can feel his heart beat in his throat. Did this really happen, where did all those people go to?

 

Hiro sits on the ground and looks at the portal.   
  
“How could there be another one of these?”  
  
Minutes pass and Hiro receives another text.  
  
“There is only one way to find your brother”

 

Before Hiro can think about the text a giant flash appears and the portal starts up.  
  
“W-what!?”  
  
Hiro crawls back against the wall and looks at the portal.His heart is beating, his head is wet of the sweat.  
His phone rings. Hiro brings it to his ear only to hear: “You know what to do”  
The phone call ends.  
  
He swallows and walks towards the portal. The light is unbearable and the noise it makes hurt his ears.  
The moment he is close enough the portal's liquid wraps around him pulling him into the portal.  
  
Hiro falls and falls and his screams aren't heard. The only thing he sees are the blue liquid around him, the liquid feels like water, but the speed of falling is intense.

 

Slowly the blue colour changes, and the liquid feels lighter and a world becomes visible.

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I hope you like it.  
> comments are appreciated, and I hope you guys like fairy tales.


End file.
